Mobile electronic devices are increasingly being employed by people as they go about their day. Some of these devices may include cellular telephone or cell phones, global positioning systems or devices known as GPS's, mobile data devices such as tablet computers, radios with enhanced screen capabilities, cameras, etc. These devices typically have viewing screens that can be alternated or reoriented between landscape and portrait modes depending on the data being viewed. The more complex devices also include multiple controls and modes including volume and speaker functions.
Various carrying devices are available to carry these mobile electronic devices, such as, for example, hard and soft cases, belt clips, arm bands, etc. However, these carrying devices may not allow full use of all controls of the mobile electronic device or they may not allow the display to be rotated or re-oriented for full use of both the landscape and portrait viewing modes. Additionally, it is often necessary to completely remove the mobile electronic device from the carrier to access all the mobile electronic device functions or to hold the mobile electronic device proximate to an ear of the user for privacy during verbal communications.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a mobile device attachment apparatus, which is capable of releasably retaining the mobile electronic device on the arm of the user, which is capable of allowing a display screen (alternately referred to herein as a “display” or a “screen”) and accompanying controls of the mobile electronic device to be selectively rotated a full 360 degrees, facilitating viewing of the display and operation of the accompanying controls.